Burning Love
by CuteCat213
Summary: The day could have been better. Between Flynn being too sick to go to school with them, being guilted into these ridiculous outfits by Judy and Estelle and the humiliation that followed, they just want to get home and- why are there firemen outside their place? Valentine's one shot for my OT3: Fluragi!


**Um, so my overdrawn datalimit is no longer a problem because today marks my new fiscal month. Still nothing written for my usual fics because I've been getting lost in my favorite game I got for Christmas and only just started the past two weeks.**

**But I got valentines today, my friends prodded me, and the thought of Zagi wearing feely-boppers is irresistable. **

**ZAGI FOREVER!**

* * *

Yuri rolled his eyes and glanced in the rearview, "You can stop grumbling any time..."

Zagi gave him the one-finger salute before rolling over to face the backseat, still muttering caustically about the injustices Judy and Estelle had foisted upon them. Yuri had honestly thought he was going to have to tackle the multi-hued male to the ground and tie him up when Judy suggested they put on cupid wings. It was a good thing the bows they'd been presented with hadn't been functional, or both young women would have been pin cushions.

"Cheer up."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Want me to drive on the wrong side of the road?" A little law-breaking should make him feel better.

Zagi looked over his shoulder at last, then sat up, leaning into the front half of the car -because seatbelts? They only wore those when Flynn was around to bug them into it.- and pointed beyond the windshield, "Whoa."

Yuri finally turned his attention back to the road -really, no wonder Flynn never let either of them drive if he got the choice- and his eyes widened at the enormous fire truck outside their apartment, "Whoa..." He threw the car in park and they both shuffled out, watching firemen come out of the building in silence. "What the-"

"Hell?" Zagi finished for him.

They didn't bother waiting any longer and ran inside, past the crowd of gawkers that had assembled and nimbly dodging any officers that tried to stop them, until they stood in the living room looking around frantically.

"Flynn!"

They found the blonde sitting with his face in his hands, looking up when he was called, "Oh, hey, Yuri, Zagi."

"What the hell happened in here? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine... more or less. I... sort of set something on fire."

Yuri crossed his arms and raised a brow -the expression at complete odds with his current wardrobe- "What? How did that happen? Just get an interior designing urge and thought 'oh, you know what would look good here? Scorch marks.' ?"

"No! I didn't do it _on purpose_! I'm not that psychotic!"

"Hey!" Bright sapphire and nearly-black eyes turned on him for an uncomfortable minute and Zagi huffed loudly and went back to muttering, "_One_ time-"

"Six times." Flynn corrected.

"That we _know of_." Yuri added. The pink and blond male huffed again but didn't argue. Yuri turned back to their blond, "So how _did_ you set the house on fire? I thought you couldn't come to school with us because you were sick? Surely you didn't feel well enough to play arson. We brought dinner, by the way..."

"Well that's a relief since we won't be able to cook for a while. And, um... what are you two wearing? _Why_ are you wearing that?"

Zagi scowled at even being reminded and crossed his arms, the glittery red sproingy hearts on his headband waving about at the motions, and glared at the blonde. Yuri, always better at laughing at himself, struck a pose, showing off his red toga and angel wings, his own heart-themed feely-boppers bouncing merrily. They both spoke at the same time, Zagi's voice far more venomous to Yuri's resigned sigh: "Judy."

"Which _you_ fucking got out of for being sick all day! So quit changing the subject, you don't look too damn sick now!"

Flynn smiled awkwardly and leaned back, "I... may have lied about being sick?"

Silence engulfed the trio, the only sound being the last of the firemen leaving the apartment. Yuri tilted his head, certain he must have heard that wrong, "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I said I... lied, to get out of going to school. And I accidentally caused the fire when I, er, tried to make some holiday sweets for you two."

Zagi was staring at the blushing blond like he was fascinating insect, "What?"

Flynn turned scarlet and motioned to the otherwise unremarkable lumps of charcoal on the coffee table, "Happy Valentine's day?"

Yuri held up his hand, "Let me get this straight: " he held up his fingers to count, "You, Flynn, paragon of honor and lawliness-"

"That isn't actually a word."

"_Lied_, to us, and the school, smudging your otherwise perfect attendance record-"

"It was a sick day, technically my record is still unsmudged..."

"And then, Mister Guiltmaster and Rules of Road Safety, let us drive to school to be tortured by our peers, and _then_ proceeded to almost burn down the house doing something I _specifically told you never to attempt_?"

"Uh... yes?"

Yuri and Zagi exchanged a look and leaned forward (feely-boppers sproinging happily), "_That_-" Flynn winced, "is the sweetest thing you've ever done."

The blond blinked, "Wh-what?"

Zagi smirked at him, "You lied, snuck around, and let someone break the law, all for us!"

Yuri beamed, "That's _definitely _the most meaningful thing you've ever attempted for us. Come on, let's go get dinner from the car."

Flynn smiled at them, a relieved sigh escaping his lips, until...

Zagi followed after the dark-haired male, grinning over his shoulder, "We even got candles to be all romantic and shit."

Flynn's smile froze on his lips, and he _knew_, no matter how 'romantic and sweet', no matter how much they appreciated it, Yuri and Zagi were never going to let him forget this.

His boyfriends sucked.


End file.
